All Tangled Up
by awesomefroggy
Summary: Following the story line of the Disney movie Tangled  with a few kinks and twists , read as tower girl Elizaveta meets the thief Prussia and goes on an epic adventure... and finds out that maybe Papa doesn't know best.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

This is a story about the awesome me.

Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration.

...

Okay, that's just a flat out lie.

The truth is, only a small portion of this story is about the Awesome Me. Most of it is about a girl, a princess actually, and a country. Well, what I mean to say is the girl, who is a country is also a princess, but she's not a princess of a country she's... Gah, I'm confusing myself! Here, let me put it to you a different way:

Once upon a time (shut up, I know what your thinking), There was a young man, named Roderich. Or at least, that's what most people knew him as. People who really knew him (and those were slim to none) however, knew that he was the embodiment of a country, called Austria. The one thing that Austria wanted though, more than he wanted to play on his beloved piano, was to have another country to control. He was constantly searching, hunting all over the globe, to find another country to take in and control.

While Austria was searching, a new country was born to the King and Queen of a newly rising kingdom. This kingdom was called Hungary, and the child herself was named Elizaveta. The King England (known to most as King Aurthur), and his wife Queen Belarus (known to most as Queen Natalia), were overjoyed at the birth of their daughter, and the start of a new country, that they released a floating lantern in celebration.

Austria heard of the birth of the child, and knew that the King and Queen were country embodiments themselves, and concluded that the little girl herself was a country embodiment. In the dead of night, Austria snuck into the castle and stole the little girl, and hid her in a secluded tower in the woods, keeping her hidden there, never letting her out, to keep any other country from claiming her, and raised her as his own daughter.

"Why can't I leave here, Papa?" she asked once, unaware of being a country embodiment.

He hugged her close and answered, "Because there are people out there who want to hurt you. They want to fight you and take you away form me. We don't want that do we?"

"No Papa," she answered, "But why? Why do they want to hurt me?"

"You will understand when you are older," He answered.

King England and Queen Belarus were devastated at the loss of their beloved daughter, and sent out search party after search party. But Austria had hidden the tower well, and they never found her. Saddened with longing, every year on her birthday, they sent thousands upon thousands of flying lanterns into the sky, praying for the return of their precious Hungary.


	2. Papa Knows Best

**Hello guys! Wow, I didn't think this would be so well liked! Okay, a note for the story as a whole, there will be no singing. Sorry, it would be too hard for me to parody.**

* * *

><p>"198, 199, 200!" Elizaveta counted. "Ready or not Gilbird here I come!" She opened her eyes and looked around her tower. "Hmm," she said wonderingly, "Where could Gilbird be?" Looking around carefully, Elizaveta knew Gilbird only had about four hiding places, and only one of them had ever stumped her. The first time.<p>

First she looked around in the rafters.

Nope.

Then she looked behind the curtains. "Gotcha!"

Nope.

"Hmm..." Then she spotted it. Three yellow tail feathers sticking out of the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table.

She walked over to the table and leaned back against it. "Well..." she sighed, "I guess he's gone," She reached a hand back grabbing for the bowl,"And I'll never find him," she snatched him out of the bowl, swinging her arm around to bring him to her face.

"GOTCHA!"

The little chick tweeted shrilly, frightened.

Using a single finger, she petted the soft down on the top of his head, giggling. "It's okay Gilbird! Chill out!"

The little bird looked at her reproachfully.

"Awh come on!" she said imploringly, "It was funny! Your cute little face was all panicked and scared!"

He gave her a look that said if he'd had an eyebrow, he'd be raising it.

She giggled again, as the clock struck noon. She abruptly turned serious saying, "Awh man! Papa will be come soon, and we still have to clean up!"

After almost 18 years Elizaveta had cleaning the tower up down to a science. First she washed the dishes from breakfast, tossing the dirty water out the window and watching the sparkling drops fall the whole 70 feet to the ground. Then she swept the stone floor, stairs and landing leading up the the two bedrooms. Continuing the circuit, she made both hers and her fathers beds, and grabbed the dirty laundry out of both hampers, setting the basket down in the kitchen before feeding Gilbird and getting back to work. She did all of the laundry, hanging the clothes out on a platform - built off the tower only for this purpose - to dry. While the laundry dried, she dusted, even giving Gilbird a mini duster so he could fly around and get all the places Elizaveta couldn't conveniently reach. She swept the ashes out of the hearth and onto the rug, which she then rolled up and shook out in the window before replacing in front of the fireplace. Lastly on her daily checklist, she cleaned and polished her father's piano which she was otherwise not allowed to touch, before collapsing into a chair.

However, she only had about a minuet to rest before the familiar call came to her from 70 feet below, "Elizaveta! Let down the rope please!"

Elizaveta sighed again, sticking her head out the window calling "One minuet Papa!" before turning to Gilbird. "Get in my room! Go! Go!" The little chick flew off quickly, disappearing behind the curtain that closed off her room. She grabbed the long and heavy rope, looping it over the bar outside the window, and watched as it traveled down to her Papa who looped it around, put one foot in the loop and tugged on the rope. As Elizaveta began pulling on the rope, she chewed on her lip nervously.

Gilbird and she had been playing hide-and-seek obsessively over the past week in a vain attempt to try and distract her for the date that was tomorrow. Her 18th birthday. Well, okay, she always looked forward to her birthdays, but this year she was finally going to ask for something that she had been aching to ask for as long as she could remember.

The floating lights.

Every year, at precisely 10 o'clock in the evening (an hour after Papa went to bed) on her birthday, lights floated up from the horizon. A few at first, then a whole seeming cloud of lights floated up, up, up, before going down, down, down, never to be seen again until the next year. And every year, for the past five years, she had been yearning to ask Papa to let her leave the tower and take her to see them.

But this was it. This was the year she was going to ask. But as she pulled Papa up the tower, her resolve began to fade with every inch closer he came. No, she told herself sternly, I'm going to do it. Today I'm going to ask him!

"Hello Papa!" she said cheerfully as he arrived in the window.

"Hello Elizaveta," He said in his normal cool, formal, tone. "How was your morning?"

"W-well enough." she got out, "Papa, I-i w-wanted to-" but he wasn't listening. His cool formal voice always frightened her, and made it sometimes difficult to speak.

He walked over to the piano and inspected it. "Elizaveta." He said calmly.

"Y-yes Papa?" Her stomach was a giant ball of nerves.

He peered at a point on the piano over his glasses. "Come here for a moment."

She walked over to him, standing two steps behind him as he always wished. "Y-yes Papa?" She hated how her voice always wobbled and stuttered around him.

"Elizaveta what have I told you about how a lady will speak?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and gulped, before opening them and answering: "A lady must be soft-spoken but clear, never loud and imposing but speaking with presence."

He turned to look her up and down. "And were you speaking as such?"

She looked down at the floor. "No Papa."

"Speak clearly Elizaveta and-" he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in they eye. "Make eye contact when speaking."

"Yes Papa." She spoke in the tone and way he wished, and he removed his hand, moving on to inspect the kitchen. "Uhm... Papa?" she asked, following two steps behind him, as he said a lady should walk.

"Yes Elizaveta?" He asked, without emotion.

"I wanted to ask you something." Spoken calmly and lady-like.

"What is that?" Inspecting a dish.

Deep breath she told herself, Here goes. "Papa, would you take me to see the floating lights?"

He stiffened slightly, then relaxed and turned around, setting the dish back. "The what?"

She bit her lip and said, "For my birthday. Tomorrow? Every year on my birthday, lights float up from the horizon! Thousands of them! And their so pretty!" her voice grew louder in excitement, and she felt a grin bloom on her face, "I know you said it would be bad for me to leave the tower, but if you came with me, you could protect me, and they just come up from the horizon and-"

"Elizaveta!" He said sharply, and her mouth snapped shut as if on command, the grin dropping from her face and the excitement leaving her eyes. She knew what was coming next. "So what you're telling me is this: You want to leave this tower, the place where I have kept you safe from the dangers of the outside world, to see these lights that you can see any old night, just because it's your birthday?"

"But Papa-" she started, but he cut her off.

"The world out there is dangerous!" he cried, "Horrible, terrible things that would tear a girl like you to shreds! I mean look at you!" Elizaveta looked down at herself. "So thin and tiny and weak! How do you ever expect to go 'off on the horizon' when you could barely make it out of this tower? The trek just to leave here would be too hard on your fragile feminine body, not to mention all the dangers out there. Ruffians, thugs, illnesses, monsters-"

"But Papa-" she tried again, but he was on a roll and wasn't going to stop.

"I've kept you up here to protect you! I knew, one day, you would want to leave, but really Elizaveta, be sensible! The only reason you're here, alive and well, everything safe and sound is because I go out there everyday and protect you!"

She tried for a third time, "Papa, please, just listen-"

"No! You listen! I bring you food, I teach you well, I keep you healthy! Have I ever steered you wrong?" he asked, and Elizaveta sighed.

"No Papa..."

"See dear? Papa knows best! Just trust me, and you will always be safe. You're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

She sighed again. "Yes Papa."

He looked at her for a moment, then sighed himself and took her in his arms. "I know I don't always show it the best, but all I want is for you to be safe. I love you very, very much."

She hugged him back. "I love you too Papa."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Always." she replied.

He smiled and said, "Good. Now how about some lunch?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, he descended the rope calling, "I'll return for supper my dear!"<p>

She smiled down at him, "I'll be ready!" she withdrew from the window, and Gilbird landed on her shoulder. "Just as I always am." she murmured, stroking the top of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. Ain't he a douche? Please review and tell me how it is so far! <strong>

NEXT CHAPTER: We meet our Flyn character. I'm pretty sure you all know who it is, but Who will be his two buddies? Okay, you can prolly guess that too. OH WELL!


	3. The Need For A Castle

**Okay guys! For this chapter, you might need/want to break out your trusty Google Translate! Just so you know, don't yell at me if I get stuff wrong, or it comes out weird, or I used wrong context of words. I just used Google Translate, for it is my friend!**

* * *

><p>Prussia slid down a slope on the roof of the castle, his two friends right behind him. Nimbly, they leaped from turret to roof to windowsill, until they reached their destination. The crown room. Prussia paused, taking in the view while his friends France and Spain opened the skylight window.<p>

"Ah," he commented, "I love this view. It makes me feel so awesome. Not that I need a reason to feel awesome, but it does. Imagine how awesome this view would look if I owned a castle myself." He turned to his friends. "Guys I want one."

"One what _mon ami_?" France asked irritably. He and Spain were used to Prussia's babbling, and usually tuned it out.

"A castle. I want a castle. You guys could live in it too!" Prussia smirked. "I can see it now! The Bad Friends Trio, with their own castle! Beautiful maidens falling at our feet, and countries just begging to be taken over by us!"

"_Amigo_," said Spain, "We do this job, and we could probably buy a castle!"

"If you would get your butt over here!" Put in France.

Prussia sighed, and walked over to his friends. Spain held out the rope and Prussia tied it around his waist.

"Ready amigo?" asked Spain.

Prussia smirked. "Of course I am. It wouldn't be awesome if I-"

"_Tais-toi_! Shut up!" cried France, "They'll hear you idiot, the window's open now!"

"_Entschuldige_," said Prussia, "Kay, lower me down." Minuets later, Prussia was hovering above their goal.

Her Royal Princess Embodiment's crown.

Or, at least, that's what her title was to other country embodiments. To the people of Hungary, it was Her Lost Royal Highness's crown. Covered with pearls, rubies, sapphires tiny diamonds, plus three gigantic ones, the pay off from their boss Cuba would be huge. Not to mention Prussia and his gang were the only ones willing to attempt to penetrate the Hungarian Castle. Prussia grabbed the crown and put it in his bag just as one of the guards in line around the crown sneezed. "Gah," Prussia commented, "Hay fever?"

"_Prussia_!" the hiss from France could be heard all the way down there, and they began instantly hauling him up.

"Yeah, it's horrible." said the guard. By the time he realized it wasn't one of his comrades who had made the comment, Prussia had already made it back up to France and Spain. "HALT!" he called up to them, but it was too late. Prussia already had the rope off him, and they were half way across the castle roof by the time the guard reported to the King that the crown was gone.

Once they got to the bridge that connected the island capitol to the main land, Prussia started back on the castle talk. "Can't you see me in a castle of my own?" he asked, "I mean, really, an awesome castle of an awesome me!"

Spain called from behind him, "What about us _Amigo_? Didn't you say we could come too?"

Prussia continued, unaware of Spains questions. "It would be all full of money! Money and women!"

France rolled his eyes and said to Spain, "Don't mind him, _mon ami ignoré_. Once the _chapeau de cul_ calms his arrogant head down he'll remember us."

"Beer too!" Shouted Prussia, "The best beer in the world!"

"_Eso podría llevar para siempre_!" cried Spain.

"With a castle like that, I wonder if Transylvania would leave _mein Bruder_ to come be with me!" continued Prussia, unaware of his friends own dialogue as they entered the forest. "Not that I'm hitting on my brother's wife or anything but-"

"English _s'il vous plaît_ Spain." said France tiredly.

"I'm just saying, even a lady like her would have to be at least slightly-"

"_Lo siento_. I said, that could take forever!"

They continued to run for the next half hour -France and Spain trying their best to ignore their friends babbling- before Prussia came to a halt, bending over to rest his hands on his knees panting. The other two passed him by several yards before realizing he had stopped, and assumed positions similar to his. Prussia stood up first, stretching out before noticing the hand drawn posters nailed to the tree behind him. "Oh no," he said, sounding panicky, and tearing one off "No, no, no, no, nein, nein, _NEIN_!"

"What's wrong Amigo?" asked Spain.

"They did it again!" He cried, holding up the inked parchment. It was a wanted poster, depicting a longer haired Prussia. Below in the description of him it said, "5'9" dark blond hair, red-orange eyes, thin but strong".

"I don't get it _mon ami_." said France, "What's the problem?"

"My description!" Prussia cried, "My eyes are red! Not 'red orange'! And my hair is white, not dark blond! Those stupid palace guards. And look at my hair in this drawing! It's way too long!"

Spain sighed, still trying to catch his breath. "Is this really _muy importante_?"

"Pshht! Easy for you to say!" Prussia looked at the other two posters. "You guys look amazing!"

At that moment, three arrows embedded themselves in the tree next to Prussia. All three head whipped around to see three palace guards riding towards them, then turned back around and began to run again.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**LoL! Sorry about the wait on this one, I hope you guys didn't give up on me! Few notes on this chapter, the first being a mention of a certain Transylvania. Yes, you read that right, she's married to Germany. She's an OC of my friends and she's kinda helping me write this, and make sure I don't stray too far from the _Tangled_ storyline, or make them act too out of character. Don't forget Ms. Sylvie, she'll be returning at a later date. **

**Also, I know in the movie, the posters always screw up Flyn's nose. In this case, I chose to use issues I have with Hetalia fanart. Mainly his hair and eyes. Grrr...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A Chase, a frying pan, and some big news!  
><strong>


End file.
